


What's Family For

by WickedFollower



Category: Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accident, Fluff, Hospitals, Light description of accident, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: Who else would come to the hospital on a moments notice then your favorite people, er, monsters?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the unprompted hiatus!! Just moved cross country! Yay!!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this fluff piece I've had saved for years!!

The bike ride to you job wasn't a far ride, you actually enjoyed it quite a bit. You loved the scenery, but there is one part of the ride you dreaded. The last stretch was on a busy road, you'd seen other people get run off the road by cars. You hated riding on this road. But it was the fastest way to work, and it was easiest. You were trying to stay as close to the curb as possible as to not be in the cars way, but sometimes you had to swerve away from trash someone had throw out. It took all of about thirty seconds, a car had clipped you. You flew off your bike, hitting the concrete skidding a good ten feet before stopping. While you came to your senses you heard tires screech as the driver drove off. You sat up, everything feeling fuzzy around. You turned your head to look for your bike, as you looked around you felt someone touch your shoulder. It felt like red hot daggers suddenly pierced your back and side. You yelled as suddenly the world and your situation came crashing around you. You took in deep shaky breaths as you suddenly felt a cool liquid rolling down your head and left side, you couldn’t hear anything over your ears ringing. You felt like your body was being torn apart, the pain was immense. You felt your body shiver causing you more pain, you couldn’t focus on anything. Suddenly a monster was kneeling in front of you, she had dark blue hair pulled into a bun behind her head. She wore a deep green uniform, you saw her speaking but couldn’t hear her. She shone a light in your eyes you flinched. She looked in your eyes, you tired to listen to her, “Sweetheart..take..hospital,” was all you caught. Shallowly shaking your head she helped you up, your legs gave out her partner helped her carry you to the ambulance.

 

Once inside she started to clean off your head, taking off your helmet carefully. You hissed as it touched something on your head. You were feeling nauseous, squinting your eyes to shield them from the bright lights in the back. She spoke again her voice softer, “Sweetheart, do you have any friends or parents you want us to call once we reach the hospital for you?” You tried to gather your voice to answer, it took you a second to remember how to speak correctly, “M-my parents maybe?” She nodded, it was a few more moments before you reached the hospital. Once there they rushed you in some nurses taking some of your vitals, they tried asking some basic questions but you were feeling so tired. You felt your eyes slipping shut, more muffled yelling around you then warmth of sleep.

 

You woke up in a clean white room, two large bay windows across from the bed, a side table to your left with a vase of pretty fake purple flowers in it, and lastly a large sliding glass door to your right. Currently the door was open with the blinds pulled completely open. Your mouth felt dry as shit, you looked around the room as you tired to figure out how to get someone attention. You faintly remember that your in the hospital, slowly finding the nurse button you weakly push it. A nurse comes in, she smiles when she sees your up, “Are you okay? How are you feeling?” You muble softly that you need some water, she nods and leaves to go get your some. You lay there trying to remember how you got here, but it was fuzzy. After some time you try to sit up, as you go to put pressure on your right arm you felt pain shoot up it. The nurse from before gasps as she rushes to your side, “Honey no, careful. We just casted it, if you want to sit up there's a button right here,” she pointed to a button next to you. She pushes it for you as a doctor walks in, he picked up a clipboard that was hanging by your feet. “(y/n), how are you feeling?” You gave him a quiet reply, “That’s normal, you had a minor concussion, so a foggy  memory in the beginning is normal. You right arm was also dislocated and broken in the forearm. Your injuries also proceed up to your head, you skinned the left half of your head after hitting the ground when you were hit.” You nodded, as he went on about your injuries. You cut him off, “um, sorry. But where are my parents?” He frowned at that, “we tried reaching them but were unable to.” Your face fell, of course they wouldn’t answer. It’s not like they cared anymore. The female nurse was still there, she gently laid her hand on your shoulder, “Is there someone else we can call for you?” You look to her, “Oh uh,” you thought of your two best friends, “C-can I call them?” She smiled at you, “Of course, let me write down your room number and floor.”

 

After being given all the info you needed, the nurse gave you a corded phone to use, you hesitantly punched in the numbers. You hoped they’d answer, it rang a few times before a loud voice came through, “HELLO? HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?” You smiled, “Hey, Sans. It’s me.” Immediately his tone of voIce changed, “HUMAN! WHY DID YOU CALL THE HOME PHONE AND NOT MY CELL? IT WOULD BE MUCH EASIER!” You frown a bit, “Uh, about that. I uh, this is the only one I could remember.” Guessing he heard the way your voice was shaking her lowered his voice, “Human, what is wrong?” You felt tears streamed down your face. Taking a deep breath you told him the truth, “I-I’m in the hospital. And my parents wont answer their phones,” you were going to continue but he cut you off, “We will be there soon. What floor and room number.” You quietly told him, hearing him shout off the phone as he hung up.

 

~~

 

When I heard Sans shouting up the stairs I opened my door, “What did you say?” He frowned as he walked up the stairs, “I SAID THE HUMAN IS IN THE HOSPITAL! WE ARE GOING TO SEE THEM! GET DRESSED NOW!” I felt my soul plummet, Sugar was in the hospital. Why what happened? I felt my mind race a mile a minute, as I got dressed quickly. As soon as we were ready I ported us to the hospital Sans told me. I rushed inside with him as he told me what floor to go to. As we reach the floor several nurses stop us, “Whoa, fellas. Slow down!” Sans scowled, “EXCUSE US HUMAN WE ARE HERE TO SEE OUR FRIEND! THEY ARE IN NEED OF OUR COMPANY!” The male nurse stood in front of us crossed his arms, “Really? What room?” Sans turned his scowl on him telling him the room, while he was arguing with Sans I looked around for their room. I saw it, I instantly ported over there. I popped in right beside her, they jumped hissing in pain.They smiled at me, skin looking pale, their hair was a mess. Half of their head was wrapped tight in white bandaging, their right arm was in a white cast from the shoulder down. He felt his soul pulse, “Sugar, what happened?” I sat on the bed next to them, they gave me a sad smile. “Heh, your not going to like it. I was hit by a car on the way to work.” Papyrus felt anger boil his magic, he has been trying to get you to let him take you to work for you, but you insisted to ride your bike.

 

He must have growled loud enough for you to hear, “ Pap, it’s okay. It’s my fault, I knew that road is dangerous to ride on.” His eyes snapped to you suddenly, “No it’s not sugar. It's part of the law that cars should be cautious of you on your bike.” You gave him a small smile, looking down at your hands. Suddenly Sans storms into the room, “I WILL NOT SAY THIS AGAIN! I WAS ASKED TO COME HERE BY MY FRIEND!” He was closely followed by the the male nurse, “Sir i highly doubt that, now please stop shouting.” Both of them looked up at the commotion by the door, “Sans! I'm so glad to see you!” the tears that had started to gather in your eyes dubbed ten fold. The scared skeleton coming forward to hug you deeply, “ I WOULD NOT HAVE DELAYED COMING AFTER THE NEWS YOU TOLD ME! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IGNORES HIS CLOSEST FRIENDS!” You looked to the male nurse, “Sir, is there any chance I could talk to my doctor again please?” The man looked miffed by what you were doing. Sans gave a self satisfied smirk to the man. After he had left Sans turned to you, “NOW HUMAN, WHO ATTACKED YOU AND WHY DID YOU NOT DEFEND YOURSELF?” You blushed a bit, Sans had taken it as his personal duty to help you learn how to defend yourself. And he said you were doing really well, but you just didn’t like to fight at all. You gave a defeated sigh, “I wasn’t attacked. I was hit by a car on my way to work,” And just then it hit you, you tried to jump out of bed, “Work! I never showed up! I have to call them!” Papyrus gently pushed you down, “No way Sugar, you stay in that bed. I’ll make the call for you. You just focus on resting up.” Papyrus walked out of the room, his cell in hand. He wouldn’t tell you but he hand your work number saved in his phone, just incase. Your boss picked up, “Hello?” Papyrus cleared his throat, “Heya, I’m the friend of (y/n). They're in the hospital, got hit by a car. So they won't be in today.” Your boss scoffed at his reason, “Sure they were, just let them know if they wanted to play hookie, they could have put in a request for time off.” Then the man hang up the phone, god your boss was an ass. An ass he personally wanted to kick.  
  
He walked back into the room just as your doctor was talking, “...so be careful taking them at night and make sure to eat when you take them. You can be discharged today in a few hours.” He nodded and left the room, giving Papyrus a smile on the way out. Papyrus shot his brother a look, “THE MAN WAS JUST SAYING THAT OUR FRIEND HAS A MILD CONCUSSION SO THEY WILL NEED TO BE WITH SOMEONE TONIGHT TO MAKE SURE THEY CAN WAKE UP AGAIN IF THEY FALLS ASLEEP. THEY WILL BE STAYING WITH US.” Sans looked to you to see if there was any arguments, of course there was none. How could you fight them? They were your family.   
  
After you had left the hospital, Sans and Papyrus both came with you to gather some things for you to stay at their place. You’d need to go into your job to hand in a doctors note that excused you from work today and had strict orders about what you can and can't do. Your boss won't be happy with it. Papyrus said he'd go in with you while Sans went home to start on making you a light lunch to take your first set of pain medication. You took a deep breath as you and Papyrus walked into your job. You could see your boss yelling at some employee, you walked up to him. Barely able to contain your shaking. He turned as he was getting ready to walk away from the now crying employee. He smirked, “Wow, playing up the part aren't we?” You took a deep breath again, “Uh sir, this is my doctors note that excuses me from work today, it also has some light limitations on the amount of work I am allowed to do while recovering.” He snatched the paper from your hands, “This is ridiculous! This note has to be fake! I bet your boyfriend stole it for you, didn’t he? He looks like the lowlife type to do that.” He sneered at Papyrus. Papyrus in turn, bared his teeth and growled lowly at the man. “U-uh, no. He didn’t sir, he’s not my boyfriend. It's from the local hospital!” God, you hated this man. He was so rude for no reason. He stormed off with the note, Papyrus looked at you, “You should contact HR if he tries anything.” You just sigh, “I know.”   
  
~~

  
You sat on the couch, meds taken and food eaten. The tv was on low reality was fading in and out of view. Rus sat next to you, arm thrown around your waist as you leaned on him. Sans was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. You looked over to Rus, he was scrolling through undernet. He turned the screen towards you, “Alph and Dyne wanna see your casts. It will be cool if they come over tomorrow?” You gave a stiff nod, “Rus?” He looked over to you, soft hazle eyelights looking into yours, “Your my favorite family. Thanks for coming to the hospital.” He gave a small smirk, “What and miss out on being the first to sign your cast? Not a chance sweets.” You nodded, eyes slipping closed. You missed, what very few had achieved in the past, soft hazle magic staining Rus’s face as he watched you drift off to sleep. He heaved a sign, “oh sugar, if only you knew how special you really are to us.” He pressed his teeth into your hairline, taking a deep breath. He was just glad you were less damaged when he got to the hospital.   
  
When he saw you laid up in that bed, wires hooked up to you, that white cast on your arm he thought the worst. When he saw the fear and pain in your eyes he felt his world shake. He knew if he had it his way he’d never let you leave his sights, you were too precious to him. He held you too close to lose you. He watched Sans walk over to you, and he knew from the way his brows bunched up he felt the same. Sans sat in his armchair, rus could see the worry hidden behind years of a trained stone mask. Rus dragged you down onto the sofa to properly lay down, Sans said he’d stay up to do the hourly wake up and make sure you didn’t have brain damage.   
  
~~   
  
Sans watched his brother and you sleep. He was concerned, He knew Rus was trying to convince you to let him take you to work. Sans still worried, he wanted you to be kept safe. He knew they job you worked overworked and underpaid. He had told you multiple times that he could support you if you moved in. They had built on to their house to add two extra rooms. But every time you refused excuses like, ‘ _I could never take advantage of you both like that!_ ’ and ‘ _I would just be a burden, besides I like working! My coworkers are nice.”_ Sans always frowned and let the conversation go, but this was the last straw. He sighed, wanting to go out to Grillby’s and relax in the dimly lit bar. But he had a job to do, he quietly stood up carefully walking over to the couch. He crouched in front of it, he just stared for a moment. Rus had his arms wrapped around you tightly, light snores coming from him. Sans smiled, “ **Human. Human, can you wake up for me?** ” he gave it a moment before he tried again. After a few good shakes you stirred awake, he turned slightly. Once your eye fell on him you smiled, “Sans my favorite skeleton! What are you doing here?” He gave another smile, “ **Human can you tell me your name and your birthday?** ”   
  
It took them a few moments, but they got it out and Sans nodded. Letting them fall back asleep, Rus curling further around them. Sans went back to his chair, grabbing the remote to change the channel. He sat and devised a plan to get you to agree to living here. Even if you kept your job at least then you’d be closer and safer. Somewhere he could keep a close eye on you. Besides whats family for if they didn’t look out for one another.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good company makes bad days better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took me a while, rewrote it like five times. I had no idea what to name Sans's cat, nay ideas??
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

You shoved the duffel bag onto the small pelting on the back of your bike, making sure to secure the ropes around the bag tightly. It’d been about two weeks since you were in that car accident, after the first few days of the brothers hovering around you. Sans playing a hundred questions every time he saw you, and Rus making it his personal duty to carry anything you happen to be holding.You’d had a very bad week at work, your boss was being more a dick then normal after your accident. He’d taken to trying to give you more work then you could do, then yelling at you about not finishing by the end of your shift. So as a pickmeup, Rus told you to come over for a sleepover. You had originally told him you’d think about it, not feeling up to interacting with the two brothers. But you needed a distraction from today.   
  
You took off down the road on your bike, the brothers only lived about ten minutes away from your small apartment. Sans had taken it upon himself to get you a new bike, you’d made the mistake of mentioning to Rus about needing a new one and not finding any cheap ones. Then one day on your days off Sans showed up with a brand new bike, all souped up with things to make riding easier. It had a mount for your phone, a bag plate on the back and a basket on the front. Two water bottle holders on the main frame, and lights that turn on at dusk and flashed slowly. You’d tried to decline it, but he said “ _ HUMAN! IF YOU DO NOT TAKE THIS BIKE I WILL PERSONALLY HAVE TO ESCORT YOU EVERYWHERE! _ ” and you couldn’t be a burden to them like that. So you took the bike, telling him you’d pay him back. He waved it off.    
  
You pulled onto the brothers street, it was a quiet little neighborhood. Mostly monsters, and everyone was polite. You had a feeling it was because the brothers lived on this street, but you digress. You slowed down in front of their house, hopping off the bike and walking over to the front door. You didn't have to worry about anyone taking the bike from their front yard you left it by the stairs onto the front patio. You pull your duffle off the plate and go up to the door. Your shoulders were tense as you knocked. There wasn’t an answer for a moment, then the door was thrown open. Sans stood at the door, he had normal clothing on. “HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” You gave him a smile, you felt awkward now. Was it still okay for you to come over? Rus never said anything.

  
“Sorry for coming over unannounced! Uh, Rus said I could come over?”    
  
Rus chose that moment to come over, “Oh, heya sweets! What’s up?” You looked at him, and right as you were going to say something Sans cut you off, “HUMAN, WHAT IS WRONG? YOU HAVE THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE!” And with that one question and statement you felt your damn break. The stress from the last two weeks finally broke you, you took shuddering breaths as the brother pushed you inside. You explained how your boss was being more unreasonable then normal, and how you heard him say to another coworker how he wanted to find a way to fire you. Sans pulled you into a hug as you took shuddering breaths, “Human, It Is Alright. Deep Breaths.” You gripped his shirt tightly.   
  
Both brothers let you cry as they lead you to the couch, Sans held you while Rus rubbed up and down your back. “Sweetheart, it’ll be okay. We’re here for you.” Sans shared a look with Rus as you calmed down. Sans pushed you up a bit so he could look at your face, “HUMAN, WHY DON'T YOU STAY HERE WITH US,” before he could finish you cut him off, “S-sans! I can’t do that! I’ve told you a  hundred times!” He nodded, holding one hand up to you, “YES, I AM WELL AWARE. I DIDN’T MEAN LIVE HERE, JUST STAY FOR A WEEK MAYBE, JUST TO RELAX AND DECOMPRESS AFTER WORK.” You looked at him, then to Rus behind you. You sniffed and wiped an eye, “Fine, but it’s not for forever. Just a week or two?” Sans smiled, nodding, “OF COURSE. IT IS YOUR DECISION.” Rus pulled you from Sans into his chest, “Yeah sweetheart, it’ll be like movie nights with alpha and dyne. No need to get ahead of yourself!” you smiled, they were the best kind of friends. You nodded, leaning into Rus. your body was tired from a long day at work. You closed your eyes, not really meaning to fall asleep but just to rest a bit.   
  
The brothers were more than happy to let you rest here, where you were safe and sound and somewhere they could keep an eye on you. Sans got up to start on preparing for dinner while Rus moved you to lay down on the couch. Rus followed after his older brother making sure to be quiet so as not to disturb you. He wasn’t going to say anything but they could both see the deep dark bags lining under your eyes, you obviously needed the rest. “So what's on the menu for tonight?” Sans just sighed, “THEY’RE FAVORITE MEAL OF COURSE, BEEF STEW WITH THOSE TINY BABY CORN THINGS.” Rus laughed a bit, leave it to his brother to bust out the big guns for you. Rus nodded, as he watched his brother pull everything he’d need out onto the counter to begin the stew. There was a topic both want to talk about, but neither wanted to bring up in fear of the consequences. It also didn’t help that both were too emotionally constipated to say it out loud.    
  
Rus just watched his brother start browning the meat and getting the potatoes and carrots ready. Rus sighed, his voice low enough to be heard, but not to carry into the living room, “That was  a pretty smart move back there. How long do you think they’ll stay?” Sans scoffed, moving to chop the carrots and potatoes, “Well, Seeing As They Forget What Day Of The Week It Is Most Times. I’m Thinking Awhile.” Rus nodded, looking over to the couch Sans’s cat was sitting on the armrest sniffing your head. “It seems like even that hell beast of yours likes’em.” The cat purrs and walked over them to lay down with them.  Sans laughed, “WELL OR COURSE! HE KNOWS I WOULD NEVER ASSOCIATE WITH WEAKLINGS!” Rus rolled his eye lights, still watching the couch, he couldn’t see over the back but he knew you were still asleep.    
  
It's been a few hours, you were sleeping soundly on the couch. You wake up to someone yelling your name, “GET UP! DINNER IS READY!” You blink looking around you, that's right you went to the skeletons house. You slowly sat up, a weight moving on your side. It was Sans's cat. He looked at you, and yawned. Normally the cat stayed away from anyone in the house but Sans, seemed he liked you enough though. You scratch behind his ear as you gently move him to get up. Sans stood in the arch way into the kitchen, he had his hands on his hips. “WELL COME ON! WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!” You walk over to him, stretching a bit, he turns behind you and walks over to the stove quickly getting three bowls ready. Rus is already at the table, “Hey Sweetheart, sleep well?” A bowl is placed in front of you, your stomach growling loudly at the sight. It was beef stew, you normally only ate it during the winter because it was so easy to make a lot and just reheat it. You looked to Sans a smile on your face, “Thank you.” Rus chuckled, looking to his brother whose face was a bit purple. “YES WELL, SEEING AS YOU HAD A ROUGH WEEK I THOUGHT YOU’D LIKE A PICKMEUP.” Rus began to eat as well, yeah if you decided to stay longer than two weeks he wouldn’t ever complained. This was nice, nice to see his brother smile and relax with someone else for once. It was also nice to know he’d come home to see you, share after work traditions. He hopes you stay longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos if you liked it and want more like it!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, some things came up irl.
> 
> But without further ado here's ch 3 of WFF enjoy!!

Today was the day! Cast removal day, you'd been waiting forever now. You were so tired of the itching and wrapping it in seran wrap to bath. The brothers had accompanied you to the doctors to help in anyway they could. All three of you sat in the waiting room, Sans was reading some random magazine from ten years ago while you and rus watched YouTube videos. You could tell Sans was a bit stressed, you'd told him about the saw they use. 

You'd tried watching videos about it with him, but he wasn't having it. Rus was amazed by the way the cast worked, he thought it was cool. He liked the scientific engineering behind the cast. Your good hand was placed next to Sans, offering comfort without making him feel uncomfortable. He’d never admit it out loud, but Sans was probably a bit more touched starved than Papyrus. You knew he was by how he’d hug you sometimes, arms wrapped around you tightly but not enough to make him or you uncomfortable.

Finally, a nurse came out of the doors, calling for you and your ragtag group. The nurse took all your measurements, Papyrus stole candy from a bowle and Sans glared at anyone who paid a bit too much attention. After the nurse was done she left all three of you in the room alone, Papyrus was looking at all the info sheets and pictures on the walls. Sans sat in the provided chair, arms crossed and face in a scowl. “Sans, can you make that thin bone thing again? My arm itches.” Sans immediately does it, he’d started doing this after he noticed you taking rulers and sticks to shove into your cast to itch.

You smiled as he handed it to you, Papyrus threw himself behind you on the examination table. “Want a sucker?” He holds a dark blue sucker in front of you, just how many had he grabbed from the bowel? You pluck it out of his hand placing it in your pocket, you chuckled as he reached for another from his hoodie. The doctor threw open the door, startling both monsters. “Good afternoon! My name is Doctor Cheatham, I’ll be the one removing your cast.” he threw himself into a rolling stool, flipping one a fold that held your information. He looks up at you, seeing Papyrus looking around your side at him. “Alright, so it says you fractured your right arm. Okay, let's take a look at the cast and get it off, shall we?” you nodded going to rest your arm on a table that held a small looking saw. 

Sans stood and ported to the otherside of the room, he stood next to you as the doctor got out masks and gloves., “Would you gentlemen like a mask? The dust gets just about everywhere.” Papyrus took one from him, but Sans refused. The doctor nodded, and took your arm. He explained what was going to happen, what it's going to feel like. He told you about not touching your arm as soon as the cast was off. That he'd wipe it down for you and place a brace on it. It sucked that you weren't going to be able to itch it till your brain was satisfied, but your just glad it's going to be off. 

He warned you that the sensation could cause you to giggle and jump, but you needed to sit still. He handed you a pamphlet that Sans quickly took and began to read thoroughly. Dr Cheatham turned the saw on, you felt Papyrus stiffen behind you his hand taking a quick hold of your hip. You took a deep breath as the doctor began to cut through the hardened plaster.   
You could feel the soft vibrations, it felt weird against your dirty skin. You giggled a bit, clenching the muscles in your legs to keep still. Cheatham smiled behind his mask, Sans trying his hardest not to think about everything horrible that could happen. And how he could kill this human male easily. 

Papyrus watched as the saw swiftly cut through the cast like butter, you stifled giggles letting his mind know you weren't being harmed, but his instincts yelling that this was dangerous. He took some deep breaths, and it was over. Your arm was free, it was yellow. You smooth skin had turned yellow and there were chunks missing. Both brothers felt panic fill their souls, Cheatman spoke quickly noticing their panic. "Okay, this is normal. Especially if the patient has been shoving things into the cast to itch, which they all do. The yellowish parts are dead skin that would normally fall off without notice. Every night soak your arm in some warm soapy water then gently rub the arm dry. This will help with the itching and the dead skin." 

He placed the cast on the little table grabbing a brace for you, " No heavy lifting with that arm for a few more weeks. I want you to do light stretching as well. Be careful not to bump this arm to hard on anything." The finish attaching the brace, hitting his thighs with a smile. "Alright there we go! Come back in a few weeks for a check up okay? Otherwise you guys enjoy your day!" With that he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

The brothers were looking at the cast then your arm, now in a brace. Sans felt like he had overreacted, while Papyrus had the unusual urge to sniff your cast (What a freak). Sans cleared his throat, motioning for everyone to leave. No need to tell you twice, it was about lunch time and Sans's had said he'd make something. You were glad to be out of the cast, but your skin still itches. You talked to receptionist about the next visit. Papyrus was shown the prize box by another nurse, while Sans stood by the door waiting patiently. 

~~

It'd been a few hours and the itchiness had died down but was still there. Sans had immediately bought you the softest stress ball he could find, some soothing baby wash, a one hundred percent cotton towel and a special lotion he said would help rehydrate your skin. Papyrus had taken to softly poking your arm, the skin felt soft but in a just freshly scared over way he'd noticed fleshy monsters had. 

It was nice, having these two close by. But you felt like you'd forgotten something. You'd asked for a copy of your doctor's note be emailed to your work, and you had a physical copy just incase. You made sure you let your boss know two weeks in advance and called this morning to be sure. 

You waved it off, it was probably something small. Sans called you both to the kitchen, lunch was ready. Papyrus pushing against shoulder propelling himself ahead of you. You laughed swinging your leg out to try and make him stumble. Unfortunately for you he was naturally trained for this kind of thing, he simple side stepped your foot. He sent a wink over his shoulder as you quickly got up and went after him. Sans shaking his head as he watched you both fight to be the first to the table. 

As you sat down, pushing Papyrus away from you gently, sans placed a plate with some simple lunch meat wraps. Papyrus begun unraveling it to pick it apart to eat, sans sighed as he sat down with his own. The wrap was good, you hummed as swallowing. "Tomorrow I'll be late coming home, the Embassy is having maintenance come in to fix meeting room two's air ducts. Seeing as how someone thought it'd be a good idea to play hide and seek in one." Papyrus threw up a peace sign while he ate, Sans rolling his eye lights. You gasped, "home! I need to go home!" 

Papyrus and Sans both froze, not saying anything. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! I've overstayed my welcome. It was only supposed to be for a week!" You looked at Sans, worry etched into your face. He didn't want to look at you, he knew he would feel guilt. "Why didn't either of you tell me! I didn't mean to be a burden!" You quickly stood up pushing your plate away from you. 

Papyrus grabbed your arm as you went to run upstairs to pack, " Sweets, it's okay. You're not a burden." You shake your head, pulling your arm from him, walking out of the room. "No, it's not. You guys have been kind but I've overstayed." Papyrus looked to his brother. Sans hadn't said anything, Papyrus frowned "say something! Tell them to stay!" 

They listened as you walked up the stairs, Papyrus was angry. Sans was sad. They didn't know what to do. "Sans, why did you have to do that! Now they're going to leave!" Papyrus growled out, appetite gone. He was glaring at his brother. Sans sighed, "You know I didn't mean to do this. I will not force them to stay if they don't want to." Papyrus rolling his eyes, teleporting to his room to angrily brood. You came back down stairs, bag in hand. 

"Sans I'm so sorry again! Thank you so much for letting me stay." He nodded, placing a fake smile on for you "why don't I take you home? It's getting late. " you nodded, little did you know that what he really wanted was for you to stay and be safe here. In his home. But he must let you go, he'd rather make sure you were safe going to your home. 

Later that night both brothers yelled. Calling each other names they hadn't used in years. They didn't know how to fix this, how to make you stay. They're both idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always welcomed!!
> 
> Glad you enjoyed it!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw fuck, there goes his plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so short chapter this time. I'm still in pain a bit, but I'm trying to get more written. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, more angst is coming up as well. so get ready for that.

It’d been a few weeks, Papyrus still showed up every morning to take you to and from. You’d tried telling him not to, that you could bike or call a taxi. He’d just ignore you, act like he couldn’t hear you. It frustrates you to no end. But you can't stay mad at him, not when he brings you the sweet buns Sans make in the morning. 

It was late afternoon, your body aching from working all day. Your boss had tried to ignore your doctors note, but when you said you’d call HR he stormed off. You were working the registers for now. It was a slow day, only a few people coming in so far. You were chatting with a coworker when you saw someone walk up to your register out the corner of your eye. 

“Hello! Did you find everything you needed today?” You smiled before noticing who it was. Rus smirked while he placed a couple bags of chips, two sodas and some precooked food from the deli on the belt. “I thought I did, but then I saw you and now I need your whole stock.” You chuckled while you rung him up, quickly placing his items in a bag. 

“You know Rus, you could have just texted me and I’d have bought this stuff on my lunch.” He just nodded, leaning against the edge of the conveyor belt. He just watched as you bagged everything and told him his total. He saw how you also entered in your employee discount, bringing the total down a bit. After he paid and you waved goodbye to him he went outside to wait, he knew you liked to eat outside if the weather allowed it. 

He had a plan, today as he ate with you he’d casually throw in how close he lives to your work and how easy it would be to travel everyday. How you wouldn’t have to ride your bike as far, or worry about that one strip of road where you got hit. He’d talk about how the house has been quiet since Sans works later now, and how he missed coming home to see you watching TV on the couch. He just needed to be persistent, he knew how. 

He looked down at his phone, he knew he showed up a bit earlier than normal but you should be on lunch by now. He got a text, it was from you. 

‘Hey, I can't eat outside anymore. My boss says we aren't allowed to. I have to eat in our breakroom.’ - you

‘That's bunk. I’ll bring it inside” - noodleboy

He growled, of course your boss would suddenly make that rule. That man was a na ass of an ass, Papyrus will reveal the day he gets his dues. He walked back inside, he saw you standing by the employee door. He smiled trying to show you he wasn’t upset over it. You waved, once he was close enough you hugged him. “I’m so sorry. I’ll call you once I clock out for lunch though? We can still do that.” Papyrus nodded, handing you the small meal he’d gotten for you both. He wasn’t really wanting to talk to you over the phone though, it always distorted your voice. He liked the way it sounded when he was with you. “Don’t worry about it sweets, call me and we can chat. I don’t have much to do today anyway.” you nodded, saying goodbye and rushing into the back area to clock out and call him. 

He walked out of the store teleporting home, he felt his phone vibrate. It was you. He smiled, listening to the ringtone he’d set for you. He picked up right before it went to voicemail, “Well hello, didn't think I’d be getting a call today.” He heard you laugh, saying something about just talking to him. He threw himself on the couch, listening while you talked about your day and all the people you’d sent today. He missed sitting next to you. Watching as you demolished the food he bought. He only bought your favorites, you only deserve the best and your favorite foods. You had to leave early, something about a team member calling out sick. He said goodbye, he was bummed. Lunch was his time to spend without while you both worked. Which sucked because now all he’d get was a call and maybe see you when he brought your food.

He sent a quick message to a friend of his about inquiring about your boss. See if he can fix this situation at all, stars knew he had the power. He dozed in the couch for a few hours, but as he slipped in and out of the bliss that is oblivion his mind flew into a panic. HIS FUCKING PLAN TO HAVE YOU MOVE IN WAS ALL FOR NOT! He didn’t get to mention it on the phone, and now he sat at home. You were taking the bus home tonight because you needed to go shopping and papyrus wasn’t very good at taking more than a few items through the void. 

He pressed his hands into his eye sockets, he was an idiot. He forgot and now he’d have to figure something else out, maybe he could sneak a friend date into your weekend and mention it there. His mood took a turn, this sucked more than when he lost his tooth. All because now he was more aware of how quite his home was and how cold it felt knowing you weren't here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos if you like this and would like to see more like it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you'd like to see more!!


End file.
